In such writing instruments, an ink or India ink reservoir disposed therein is pierced by the back end of a writing tip when the writing tip is completely inserted into the instrument, in which, for example, a plug on the reservoir is pushed away by the writing tip. As a result, the writing instrument is rendered ready for writing. However, for delivery purposes of the instrument, the reservoir should be sealed. For this reason, these types of writing instruments are often delivered with the writing tip detached, and a cap is screwed onto the instrument. Prior to being used, the writing tip has to be screwed into the shaft of the instrument until the ink or India ink reservoir is pierced. A second possibility for delivery purposes is to not completely insert the writing tip into the instrument, so that the reservoir is not pierced by the writing tip. However, the cap of the writing instrument cannot be screwed on in this case, since the writing tip could turn further into the shaft which would lead to the reservoir being pierced.